Menu
'Menu' -The menu is accessed through the Menu Button on the Player Interface. When inside the menu,you will see 13 buttons and text below them to tell what they are for. -Identify -The identify button is used to identify your self(like a login/logout on wikia). There are 2 ways to identify yourself that work together. The first one is by email,this is the email that you register your account with,if you have not added an email to your account,you should so you can access it on multiple devices. The second one is only to identify if your a VIP member, this does no good when trying to login/log out. -News -The news has updated new by the admins. These consist of anything new within Graal Online. For example "Wednesdat, September 19; Check out our new event, Bush Race"(Directly from Graal). -Shop -The shop is used for in-game apple purcheses. They include Character Slots(can be bought up to 6 times), Gralat Pack 1(bought unlimited times, gives you 2500 Gralats), Gralats Pack 2(bought unlimited times,gives you 8000 gralats), Gralats Pack 2(bought unlimited times, gives you 27,500 Gralats), Guild House Pack(can be bought only once) and House Pack(can be bought only once,). -FeedBack -Feedback is used for just giving feedback to the graal admins(such as a future idea, bugs, glitches, words that should be censored but arent...ect). -About -about has a quick 3 line sentence about graal and to write a review for them about graal. It also contains the app store link to Graal Online Era(free) -Map -a simple button, pulls up the map of graal, useful when in places that don't have the map right on the Player Interface(such as guild house or friends house). If you have someone in your guild or on your friends list they will show up. -House -The house brings up the options to(if you bought the house pack) change your house looks(costs 50 gralats) and to enter your house. *more info would be helpful* -Guild House -The guild house gives you the options to(if you bought guild house pack) change your guild house's looks and enter guild house. There are also 3 checkboxes(when checked(yellow)it means it is active) Open to guild members, Block & kick visitors and Open to guild allies. -Friends - When you open friends,it comes up with the list fo all your friends(even thoughs who havnt chosen yes/no to accept friend request). There is also a More Actions link. Inside the More Actions,you can : Search Player Database, My Profile, View Blocked Players and Message History. -Guilds -The guilds opens up to 6 buttons. The buttons are : Search Guild Database, Create Guild(costs 2000 Gralats), View Guild(only guild you have tag set on), View Joined Guilds, Guild Help and Scores.When you click View Joined Guilds, you will have a list of all the guild you are in.(skip guild chosing when you tap or click View Guild) When you tap or click on of them, it shows the Guild HomeNews Page. This has 5 options :View Allies(cannot injure guild allies when tag is set, but you can talk with them over guild chat), Set?Clear Tag, Show(shows all the members(25 max) by their heads), Message(same thing as Guild Chat) and Leave Guild. -GameCenter -This Button is currently useless. When you tap it, it brings up a match to vs. someone online,but will not finnish finding anyone ever,so it will run in an error called "infini-loop". -FaceBook -Before you can do anything on this menu button,you must first identify your character on your Facebook game of Graal Online. Then you have 3 options you can do: Upload Screenshot(takes screenshot of current view minus the menu screen), Send Character(uploads your character to view on Facebook) and Post Message(this is just a status update). -PM History -this button is used to check your PM history you have had. This includes Guild, Friend and Player PM's(When you tap a PM to view,it shows it as a single PM instead of a Threaded PM). Category:Bugs